


Mine, Yours

by Dani677



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Hak Likes It Though, Jealous Yona, NSFW, PWP, my very first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani677/pseuds/Dani677
Summary: Jealousy can be one hell of a thing.





	Mine, Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This was actually the very first story I ever posted. I remember the feelings I had when I first posted it. A little while after I took it down cuz I was cringing way too hard xD Anyhoo, while going through some files I came across it and gave it a read. I decided to give it a light edit and repost. This time around I didn't cringe that bad so I said I should be ok with it. I hope you enjoy and happy reading! :D

* * *

 

**MINE, YOURS**

"...Aah...Yona..." Hak whimpered beneath her, as heavy lidded eyes glazed over.

"Mmm...Son Hak...I will ask you once more...who does this delicious dick belong to?" Yona said these words, barely a whisper, sinking him deeper inside her, taking his nipples between her teeth as she did so.

" _Mmn_ \- You! This dick belongs to you..." He replied with a groan, his sense of reason failing him, a red flush gracing his face.

"Mmm...all of me - _aah_ \- all of me is yours. I belong to - _oh_ _fuck_ \- you and only you..."

Yona ground her hips down faster, taking him far beyond the hilt, earning a few more bad words from her fast unravelling General.

"Good boy, Hak...That's what I want to hear..." she said with a smirk, locking her eyes with his before her lips followed suit.

There was a reason for her taunting, her seduction and teasing. There was a lesson to be learned...and Yona was the teacher.

She rolled her hips to a slower pace, her caresses leaving Hak hanging by a thread.

"Hak, my dear...who, may I ask, does this belong to?" Yona said to her lover with a sultry stare, as she slowly parted her legs to reveal to him the dripping treasure he had come to long possess.

Hak could only watch through lust filled eyes as she blossomed before him, legs spread like a majestic butterfly about to take flight. His stiffness being the erotic perch she gracefully adorned.

" _Kami-sama_ , Yona..."

She arched her back, guiding his hand to her breast, the other to her freshly exposed moist heat.

"Hmm...I already know that this dick is mine...but who does this tight...juicy...pussy belong to...Hak?"

In the blink of an eye, she was down on her back. Hak's hands spreading her legs wide, his head buried deep in the recesses of her slick folds.

"Mine! _Fuck_..." he said with a growl, unleashing the bear she had come to adore. "This sweet pussy belongs to me..."

 _No denying that_ , Yona thought with a sly smile.

He nibbled and sucked and lapped at her sweetness, losing himself in a world of sensation.

Yona moaned and mewled her approval and delight, which fueled him on all the more.

"...My pussy... _fuck_...It's all mine..." he dazedly breathed, as rough hands gripped her hips pulling her closer, while his eager lips devoured her whole.

Yona may have started it, but she sure hoped she could finish it. An unrestrained Hak, given way to his passion, was the one weakness she never could quite overcome.

"Ooh Hak! _Kami-sama_ , I love you!" Yona cried out, in reckless abandon, fisting her hands tightly in his hair.

" _Mmm_ , Yona...I love you too..."

With that he reached up and melded his mouth to hers, plunging himself into her slick, awaiting depths.

" _Fuck_ _..._ " he rasped, rapidly filling her up.

" _Aah!_ " she cried, clawing wildly at his back.

They writhed and moaned in bliss-filled ecstacy, as Hak passionately and wholeheartedly ravished his Princess, both never wanting this moment to end.

Kissing her ankles that rested high on his shoulders, his eyes travelled down to where they intimately met.

Desire roared within him as he watched himself claim her tight, wet snatch, over and over and over again.

" _Oh f_ _uck_ , Yona...This dick is yours...and that pussy is mine..." Hak gasped out, heart pounding as Yona's walls pulsed and fluttered around him.

Thrusting deeper and harder than he did before, she religously chanted his name like a mantra.

"Ooh Hak! Hak, I love you!" she cried, tears welling in her eyes.

" _Mmn_ Princess! I love you too!" he panted, kissing her deeply.

As he stroked _that_ spot nestled deep inside her, sending tremors through her body, Yona knew at that moment, she lost the fight.

Her vision blurred and her mind went blank as her climax washed over her body. Only her fingernails, anchored deep in Hak's flesh, kept her somewhat rooted to reality.

Between the feel of her body, clawing and convulsing, _squeezing_ his member more than he could bear...and the sight and sound of the love of his life coming undone only for him, Hak reached his limit and released with a groan.

Squeezing her body close to his, he spread her legs wide, thrusting deep inside as far as he could go, giving her every single drop of his very being.

"Yona! Mmn! Oh fuck! I love you!"

Kisses, pants and declarations of love ensued as they slowly descended from their erotic high.

Laying in his arms, fondly stroking his chest, defeat wasn't as bad as it first seemed to be. Yona turned to look into his hazy blue eyes.

"...Hak..." she slurred, still drained from their romp. "Do you know why...I asked you such things?"

His face instantly colored, remembering her onslaught of lewd yet lust inducing questions.

"...*ahem*...I remember the questions, but I'm at a loss for the reason... Care to enlighten me?" he drawled.

With what little energy she could manage to muster, she crawled on top and dragged her hand down to his goods.

Grabbing a handful, she smirked as she said, "The next time the Court Ladies come begging for the time of day, please let them know that _this_ has an owner...and I don't do sharing."

She felt his laughter as it rumbled deeply in his chest.

"Yes, My Lady. The honor will be mine..." he laughed, as she giggled along with him.

Flipping them over, he murmured to her as he nibbled her lobe, trailing kisses along her neck.

"So, I guess that means the Royal P belongs to me...By all means, please...don't hold back from letting your admirers know...the many things that I do to it..."

Shuddering then, she hooked her leg around him, grinning at him with a mischievous smile.

"Don't they already know, with the way you make me scream your name?"

A smirk touched his lips as he softly sucked her nipple, his strong hands firmly gripping her ass.

Already he was feeling his blood running hot, as her body gave way under his touch.

"...These are the things that you do to me...I need to make love to you all the time..."

Yona couldn't resist him, not that she'd try.

"Once we establish what's yours and mine."


End file.
